rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vozonid mythology
Vozonid mythology is the mythology of the Vozonids, a race of humans from south-central Palkyras. Main gods * Rojono (Roi, Jo) - The highest god of the Vozonid pantheon, and the supposed supreme ruler and creator of the multiverse. His name means "source" or "origin", and he is represented as a shining light surrounded by the darkness of the Void. Although he is also the supposed creator of souls, he especially favours plants the most. ** It is also a common motif in Vozonid temples to have a dark-coloured ceiling (usually a dome or an octagonal roof) with a white eight-pointed star in the middle symbolising the Creator. Three Guardians * Pjosaroz (Posaru, Onōroposàru) - The four-faced guardian of the main gate to Heaven -- where the higher gods live -- and the overseer of the main universe on Rojono's behalf. He is armed with an ever-burning scimitar, and in his left hand is a map symbolising the natural order of the main universe. During Sarmelonid times, he was the patron deity of the Vozonid Empire. ** In Vozolaz (Zaqo/Azgo and its neighbours), he is believed to have been killed while defending Heaven against a demonic invasion and replaced by the celestial Naruvoz; while in Irajon, he is believed to have survived the invasion. This has resulted in a number of conflicts between different sects of the Vozonid religion that usually ended in the "Pjosaroz is dead" faction being dominant, although the Pjosaroz-worshippers are tolerated nowadays. * Kalandil (Mindas) - The fine-bearded god of time. As Kalandil, he is commonly depicted as wearing a crown of nine black pillars, and he tries to protect the way time flows from being distorted, otherwise it would cause lethal disruptions that would destroy the world (so he dislikes time-travellers). He dwells in a tall palace on an archipelago surrounded by storm-ridden seas of black sand. ** Due to his dislike of time-travellers, he is not worshipped by the Wannaenid Empire, who view him as an enemy who disrupts their ambition to gain endless power. * Nimboz (Nī́mmumpu) - The elderly god of entropy and chaos who enjoys mischief and trickery. He ages backwards as the candles in his room go out one by one, and when the last candle is extinguished, his sleeping infantile form vanishes and the universe succumbs to the distortions of Chaos and the Void. ** He also restrains and tames the swarms of nī̀mmo birds that eat reality, hence his name. Three High Gods * Zomjonōr - The lunar god of gryphons and the dormant mind, and therefore the ruler of the world of dreams and its resulting creativity or insanity. As he sends gryphon-like celestials to protect sleepers from demons, he has become popular among most Vozonids, that he also became their national deity. ** He lives in a palace that floats within the middle of a giant emerald (or jade) cube, having a hundred gates that reveal a different aspect of the visitor's soul. Flags representing him were usually blue with a white gryphon holding a scimitar, like that of Arantar. * Sammakari (Gammanōr, Aruna) - The god and king of the sea and anything related to water. He rules all water-wights from a coral palace situated within the deepest point of the oceans. In Vozonid times, he and his family are depicted as dark-skinned, reflecting the depths of the seas that he ruled. ** Vozonids also pray to him when they travel across space, as they did when they travelled across oceans and seas. * Zōval (Sū) - The god of death and the judge of the underworld, who assigns the souls of the deceased into their appropriate realms based on their deeds in life. He lives in a palace-like cavern within an enormous rock floating under the multiverse, and he is aided by twelve ministers who record the deeds of each soul. ** He greatly dislikes mass-murderers, for he considers them to put many lives to waste. Other gods * Tarhunz (Teshub) - The Gauvajut god of thunder, lightning (his javelin-like weapon), and war, and the slayer of demons such as Illujankas. He is often commemorated in the Purulli ceremony, in which an actor pretends to slay a dragon; and during Gauvajut times he was also worshipped as the god of electricity to the extent that weapons that fired lightning were consecrated to him. * Hannahanna - The Gauvajut goddess of the earth, wealth, harvest, the calendar, and the renewed year. She is Tarhunz' wife, and she is celebrated on Purulli with crop offerings. ** The reddish mineral known as "spinel" is poetically referred to as "Hannahanna's sweat", because spinel deposits were common throughout the land, seemingly regrowing underground in quick rates. As spinel gems were used as currency in ancient times, she and her wights were also worshipped as bringers of wealth and good fortune. * Arinna - The beautiful Gauvajut goddess of the sun. She is worshipped alongside Hannahanna with offerings of crops and fruit, as the golden-haired daughter of Tarhunz and Hannahanna who slays demons with her light and her burning sword. * Purulli - Arinna's sister, and the goddess of harvests and the New Year. Together with her servants Pumpkin Lord and Klōdiraz, they appear at New Year celebrations to add humour and merriment. She is often seen carrying a bowl of rice or a sickle and a sheath of wheat or rice. * Rathjanōr - The god of the conscious mind, and Zomjonōr's brother. * Laghuraz - The goddess of the fertile soil and the crops that grow on it. Jazorin's wife, and perhaps another identity of Hannahanna. * Tuoroz - The god of war and victory, and also Laghuraz's husband. * Jazorin (Pizorin) - The god of lightning and electricity, and a punisher of evildoers. Laghuraz's husband, and perhaps another identity of Tarhunz. * Olinōr - The god of the Baval Olhi river, and also of calendars and agriculture. * Thosornon - The god of writing and poetry. Vozonid students pray to him for success in their studies. * Khotunoz (Kaškuh) - The god of the moon. May or may not be another form of Zomjonor. * Sueiroz (Dairanōr, Dêro) - The god of crossroads and travellers, commonly depicted as sitting cross-legged and raising a sword against evil spirits. A popular deity. * Mannothoz (Tolloz, Nag'ūr-Wanno) and Auviz (Osssorina) - Supposedly the ultimate ancestors of humanity in some myths, as opposed to Vondoz and his wife Dalanthar who produced the Greyfolk. Mannothoz is commonly interpreted as an earth god, while his wife Auviz is mentioned as an earth goddess who invented many crafts. Evil beings * Avusoz - The god of madness, insanity, and cruelty, as opposed to the insanity Zomjonōr uses to punish evildoers. * Sogrun (Ubosae) - The chief deity of the chaos that pervades the Void and attempts to devour the multiverse. As one of the rulers of the monstrous demons crawling and slithering in Hell, he competes against his grotesque rivals for dominance in that abysmal realm. Also likes to use lies and deceit to destroy lives for his pleasure. * Illujankas - The four-headed leader of the dragons and other demons. As he and his dragons sought to devour all of reality, they were slain by Tarhunz before they were able to utterly destroy all of creation or the sacred peak of Mount Mandil. Those insidious, slithering menaces became symbols of everything that Gauvajuts and Vozonids oppose: chaos, barbarism, savagery, unholiness, blasphemy, perversion, wrong beliefs, and corruption of any form. Other beings See also: Wights, Celestials * The Four Directions - The starhorse, the sunhorse (or sunbird), the raptor (or syroli bird with its jewel-like feathers), and the gryphon (or kalak-bird that heals, or the albatross). Each represents the north, east, south, and west, respectively. ** Each direction is also represented by one or two gods who keeps their respective animal: in Vozolaz proper, they are (clockwise): ** Bosroz, Aisoz, Garsoz, and Norjōz and Sidarjoz; ** and in Irajon they are Bosor, Aisoro, Garas, and Bujennu (the albatross). * The Seven Swords - Seven warriors who became heroes of the distant past, some of which were the husbands of some of the Sixteen Dancers. Also, seven warriors that were assembled during one ancient age and who accompany the Seven Greater Swords across the sky. * The Nine Sages - Nine men and celestials who were selected by the gods to aid Pjosaroz in overseeing the universe and constellations. In some myths, they sail on a ship studded with diamonds, forming a new constellation in the northern sky. * The Sixteen Dancers - Sixteen women from Jerde assigned by the gods after their deaths to oversee the divisions and seasons of the year, as assistants to Kalandil and Hannahanna. Because of them, sixteen has become a sacred number to Gauvajuts and Vozonids alike. They are also the goddesses of classical dance. * The Twelve Ministers of the Underworld (including Katazoripo) - Twelve earth-wights who assist the god of death by recording the deeds of the dead. Katazoripo is the more popular among the twelve wights, as he records the good actions and motives of each soul to Zōval. Races and creatures * Jopakkon - a tree wight that has been bound to an oath. His or her weapon has turned into an axe that he or she uses to kill the oathbreaker. * Thūrizoz - a giant with horns from the far north. A creature from Nordic folktales. * Jōtjunoz - a giant with golden hair from the far north. A creature from Nordic folktales. * Syroli - a large bird with jewel-like feathers that nests on the mountains of the far south. One of Porashon's two national birds. * Kalak, Kalaku - a white seagull-like bird that heals people. Monsters * Kakamboz - a vampire * Khurjo - a disease spirit that appears as a dusty breeze Minor characters and additions * Glintaraz - One of Zomjonōr's gryphon-celestials that became a popular figure during the late Sarmelonid era for her adventures against various monsters. ** On Zomjonōr's festival, when a man wearing his costume visits children, another performer wears her costume as his assistant, or two performers wear gryphon costumes in her place. Her character -- being a warrior -- may also work without a Zomjonōr performer. * Zargoz - A fat, pink-skinned and green-haired deity who manages a shop in the Void and watches over the neutral beings of the Void on Rojono's behalf. He became a popular figure among the aliens who converted to the Vozonid religion. Locations * Imbar - Heaven, the realm of the higher Gods * The Celestial Sea - an ocean that separates the higher dimensions from Heaven. Many Celestials live along either side. * Vjaralaz, Vyrallaz - Fairyland, the realm of the wights * The Court of Zoval - where the souls of most dead people are judged by the death god Zoval and his ministers * The Realm of the Ancestors - the domain of the virtuous dead * Vjormoz - Hell, the domain of the demons, the wicked dead, and other monsters * Dulgammaz - The Dark Seas, a black ocean of pure entropy that disintegrates anything that touches it. It is located far below Vjormoz's depths. The universe is said to end once Dulgammaz drowns everything to the highest heaven. See also * Igarin mythology * Resparin mythology * Kuelgon mythology * Novantirna mythology Category:Lists Category:Mythology Category:Vozonid